


Tests of the Dark Crystal

by OreozFox



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Character Development, Complicated Relationships, Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love, Neurological Disorders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OreozFox/pseuds/OreozFox
Summary: Bryony and his best friend Aviva are on the run from the Skeksis. They see many places and make a few friends. To keep track of all these things, Aviva tells Bryony to keep a journal. This is his begrudging attempt to do so.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is my fic featuring my Dark Crystal OCs (and my sister's; Aviva and Tharlocke were created by her!). I hope you enjoy it!

The Scientist made his way down the winding stone hallway, half leading and half dragging a Grottan childling by the arm to his laboratory. Alongside him walked a regally-dressed Vapran. The childling sobbed and struggled and made a huge fuss, calling out to his mother, who was not permitted to follow.

Flinching at her son's cries, the mother stopped herself from stepping forward. "A-Are you sure I can't come along? He's really upset..."

The Vapran turned to the Grottan mother with an easy expression. "Not to worry, madam. This will only be a short, painless experiment. Afterwards he won't ever have these little episodes again."

The mother sighed, defeated. "Alright." she murmured, looking at the floor.

"Mum! Mum!" The childling wailed as he was pulled into the laboratory. "I want Mum!"

"What did you say was wrong with this one, Tharlocke?" skekTek hissed. "He just seems like a brat to me."

"My daughter is fond of him, so I've seen them playing. He just isn't right in the head*. He doesn't like to play any regular childling's games, and he hardly talks. He laughs at things that aren't funny, and cowers at things that aren't scary. He just likes to sit around and do nothing." Tharlocke said flippantly. "Trust me, sir, even if this experiment goes wrong, it will be of no consequence. Nothing will come of this boy, anyway."

skekTek nodded. "Then let us begin." He picked up the childling and placed him in a small chair, using the restraints to tie him into place.

The childling began to wail all over again. "No! No! Let go! I want Mum!"

"He's starting to get on my nerves." skekTek growled.

"Not to worry, sir. He'll be silent shortly."

The childling was unable to avert his vision as the light of the crystal filled his sensitive eyes. He wanted to yell, he wanted to struggle, but between being restrained and being completely mesmerized by the brilliant purple light, he was stilled. The last thing he remembered hearing was the Scientist's voice.

"Let's observe the effects of Gelfling essence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bryony shows signs of a Gelfling equivalent to Aspereger's syndrome, which is why he's referred to as "different" by other Gelflings.


	2. I'll NEVER Like Talking.

**Day One: First Day of Autumn**

My name is Bryony. I'm turning fifteen trine soon.

I don't like to talk, so my best friend Aviva (Avi for short) told me to write how I feel in this book. She said if I write in it every day, I might learn to like talking.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

I don't even want to write in this stupid book. I'm only doing it because she's watching me and looks really happy to see me writing. 

It's evening. My butterflies are going to bed soon. I want to see them, but I'm stuck with this dumb book.

But Avi's smiling at me and her smile is pretty, so I guess I'm stuck.

Maybe I'll feel better if I write about butterflies. I love butterflies. They come in so many different colors, and they're very gentle and quiet and they're never annoying like Gelflings. I wish I could fly so I could go with my butterflies and fly away forever. Avi has wings, so she could come with me too.

But I'm a boy. I don't have wings. Boy butterflies have wings. I wish I was a butterfly. 

Now I miss my butterflies even more. I hate this book already. I hate writing. And I  _ still  _ hate talking.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  


**Day Two**

I won't let Avi read this yet, but she saw how I wrote my name on the cover of this book. She said my handwriting is nice. She made me blush. She always makes me blush. I don't like it.

I do kind of like it.

Avi told me to write more about myself.

I'm Grottan, but Mum moved away from the caves when I was little. I think it was around the time Dad died. I've got green skin and black hair that stands up all over the place. Avi says it's because I don't wash it. I don't care what she says.

I do kind of care what she says.

I don't like to write about myself. I want to write about something else. I'll write about Avi.

I think Avi's parents were from two different clans, but her mum died.

I really, really don't like her father. I think I hate him, but I don't want Avi to know that.

I don't want to write about Avi's father. I don't want to write at all. I hate writing. I still hate talking.

I'll  _ never _ like talking.

  
  
  


**Day Three**

Avi made me bathe today. I am FURIOUS.

I'm Grottan. Grottans don't bathe! What's the difference between some dirt and some water? They both come from the ground!

She pushed me into the stream so my clothes got wet. I had to take them off. Avi took them away to wash them and told me to scrub myself. She knows I wouldn't get out of the water to chase her because I was naked. I swam around for a bit and my butterflies came to visit at the shore. That made me a bit less furious, but I'm still furious! 

Avi was laughing at me when she brought my clean clothes back. I didn't like it.

I did kind of like it.

My clothes are clean and dry now. They smell weird. 

My hair isn't standing up as much now because I scrubbed it like she told me to. Afterwards she brushed it for me. When she was done she pet my hair and told me it felt nice. That  _ really  _ made me blush. I liked it a lot.

Avi's gone to bathe now while I write and watch my butterflies. I don't think Avi needs to bathe. She already smells nice.

Butterflies don't bathe. I wish I was a butterfly.

But butterflies don't write. Writing is kind of okay, I guess. But I still hate talking.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  


**Day Four**

We set up camp next to a field of wildflowers. I've never seen so many flowers or butterflies in my life. I want to stay here forever.

I've been sitting in the middle of the field for hours now. The sun is going down. I don't want to go back yet, but even the butterflies are going away. I guess I'll have to. Avi is calling for me. She said we can save our own food by eating the fruit in the tree we sleep under. I'll be right back.

….

The fruit was delicious. Very sweet and juicy, even after the fourth one. 

I think I might burst.

Avi eats like a delicate little bird. I guess it's because she grew up all rich and fancy. When it comes to sweet things, I eat more like a Landstrider.

The sunset is pretty. The flowers are pretty. Avi is pretty. I really would stay here forever.

Writing is kind of relaxing.But I still hate talking.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  


**Day Five**

Avi likes the flowers here, so she said we could stay for one more day. I was so happy, I almost kissed her. Almost.

Instead, I wove a flower crown for her. She taught me how to do that when we were childlings. I don't think she remembers.

When I was done, I showed it to her. She said it was beautiful and put it on her head. She's beautiful, too.

Avi thanked me and kissed my cheek. I don't think my skin was green again for a long while.

Then it all got ruined. As I was sitting with my butterflies, some stranger yelled something from across the field. Then, he came running towards me. It scared me a lot.

Then he hugged me. I don't like being touched, especially by strangers. He even scared my butterflies away! I pushed him down. Avi told me I shouldn't push people down. I'm not sorry.

I am kind of sorry.

The Gelfling apologized. He thought I was someone else. His name is Rian, from the Stonewood Clan. He's a few trine older than we are, I think. I don't like Rian. I don't want to talk to him. I don't want to talk at all.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  


**Day Six**

Rian told us more about himself by the fire last night. He said he's lost someone special to him, and he's looking for her. Her name is Deet, I think. That's a funny name, but I decided not to laugh. She's Grottan, too, which is why Rian got me confused with her. He apologized again. I just nodded. I guess I forgive him, but he should really be apologizing to my butterflies.

This morning, Avi told Rian that he could tag along with us if he's going the same route. Rian agreed. Ugh.

We left the field after I said goodbye to my butterflies. I hope we can go back someday.

I'm not gonna like this. And I  _ still  _ don't like talking.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  
  


**Day Seven**

We stopped and ate at some berry bushes. Rian said he didn't feel like eating. Avi insisted. Why did she do that? The less berries Rian eats, the more I can have.

I know that's selfish. Avi said I couldn't finish the huge pile of berries I picked. She was right. She's always right. Rian got berries he didn't even want! I was full anyway, but still!

A lot happened tonight. We were just getting ready to stop for the night. Rian wanted to go just a little bit further. He had an odd look on his face. Avi and I looked at each other, and then Avi agreed. 

As we kept going, I noticed all the dead and wilting plants around us. It made me sad. 

When Rian saw the dead plants, he went faster. Avi went faster, too, so I went faster to keep up. Faster and faster and faster until…

Rian stopped and yelled that funny name that I almost laughed at the night before last. Then I saw her. It was Deet, the Grottan who Rian had been looking for!

But something was wrong. She had vein-like purple markings all over her body. Her eyes shone that same color. The plants where she stood withered away.

I got very scared. I wanted to run away. But Rian ran  _ towards  _ Deet. He ran with his arms outstretched. Deet tried to tell him to stop, but he hugged her like he never wanted to let go.

Rian must have a habit of hugging Gelflings who don't like hugs, because Deet pushed him away, too. She told him it wasn't safe. She told him  _ she  _ wasn't safe.

Rian was having none of it. He kept telling her how much he missed her and how everything was going to be alright. But Deet kept backing away, shaking her head and telling him no, she's dangerous. She looked like she was going to run away at any moment. 

Rian knew. Then, he told her he loved her in a voice that made those three words sound like a desperate plea. I've done that before. When Avi nearly left me alone when I returned to the Caves of Grot, I said those words to beg her to stay with me. I don't think she remembers.

When Rian said those words, Deet looked ready to cry. I knew she loved him too, but she still told him no. Her voice cracked. She tried to turn away.

Then, Rian threw his arms around her again and kissed her. For a moment, Deet relaxed and kissed back. I could see the purple veins spreading to Rian's lips.

Then Deet's hands balled into fists. The purple cloud of darkness around her got bigger. She shoved him off with enough force to knock him into a nearby tree. The impact sounded like it hurt, but I knew Rian's heart hurt a lot more.

Deet stood there frozen for a moment. She looked sorry. She was fully crying then, but she turned away and ran off without a word.

Rian cried, too, long after Deet left. Then, he wiped his eyes with the back of his arm and stood up. He looked at us and thanked us, but said he was going after Deet alone now.

Avi asked him if he was sure. Rian nodded. He said he would follow her to the ends of Thra and back for as long as it took, because he loved her. I understood the feeling.

Avi wished him farewell. Just as Rian turned to leave, I told him to wait. That was the first time I ever talked to Rian. I said goodbye, and that I hoped he found Deet. Rian smiled and thanked me.

After Rian left, Avi and I settled for the night. I thought about what it would be like if Avi ended up like Deet. I started crying, and I held on to her for a long time. Avi pet my hair again. She told me she was proud of me for talking. I'll never talk again.

I might talk again. But I'll never like it.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  


**Day Eight**

Avi and I climbed a cliff today. She said once we reached the top, we could look around and see which direction we wanted to head towards next.

I guess I never explained why Avi and I are constantly on the move. Avi ran from her home and her father to help me get to the Caves of Grot after Mum died.

That was a bad time. I don't want to write about it after all.

I feel bad. After all the trouble she went through, I could never settle in Grot. It's too dark. Something about being down there gave me nightmares every night I spent in those caves. Now Avi has to run from her father forever, and she's stuck with me to boot. 

I'm sorry. I want to tell her how sorry I am, but I don't know how. Talking is too hard. I don't like it.

I'll  _ never  _ like talking.

  
  
  


**Day Nine**

My heart won't stop thump, thump, thumping. Avi's asleep by my side, but I don't turn to look at her. I'm too… embarrassed.

Up in the mountains, the moon looks so close. Like if I can reach far enough, I can really touch it. I wonder how it feels. Like cool sand, or like cold ice?

Avi and I sat under the moon and the millions of stars around it for a long time. We would talk for a few moments, then sit in silence. Except she did most of the talking. I just listened to her soft, sweet voice.

I found myself scooting closer to her, until our fingers were touching. Her fingers felt cold. I held them, intertwining them with my own fingers. She squeezed my hand back, but stopped talking. More silence. Silence is fine.

I put her hand in both of my hands and turned to her. And for once, I began to talk. I told her I was really sorry for everything I'd done. Everything I'd caused. She told me I didn't have anything to apologize for. Yes I did. I'm so mean, but I don't try to be.

I tell her this, and then I start crying. This is why I hate talking. It lets people see what I don't really want them to see. Then again, not talking keeps them from seeing what I  _ do  _ want them to see. Talking, not talking, talking… Argh, it's all so complicated.

Avi wipes my tears away. Her hand is soft and kind. I whisper her name and tell her I love her. I haven't done that since we stood near the Caves of Grot three trine ago. She looks up at me and her green eyes sparkle, as if tiny stars were deep inside them.

Then, we kissed. I think it was me who leaned forward to do it, but it felt more like our faces were being pulled together. The kiss was warm and nice. Better even than the field of flowers and butterflies.

But, all too soon, Avi pulled away. Her cheeks are a deep pink. I think mine are, too. She whispered goodnight to me and hurried off to bed and I did the same.

I guess talking is alright. But  _ only _ with Avi!

**Author's Note:**

> *For those who are unfamiliar with Bryony, he shows signs of a Gelfling equivalent to Asperger's syndrome. This is why he's referred to as 'different' by most Gelflings.


End file.
